This invention relates to a cream-state fluid container.
Various types of cream-state fluid containers are known so as to readily discharge cream-state fluid contained in a container. However, any of these containers does not rapidly discharge the cream-state fluid or substance upon depressing of a head of the container, but delay to exhaust cream-state heavily viscous material from depression of the head. Further, more than necessary amount of cream is wastefully discharged inconveniently by the depression of the head due to its heavy viscosity and delay in spray-like exhaust under the excessive pressure produced in the container upon depressing of the head of spraying type, and frequently wasted as loss.